Konoha Ball
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Hiatus. Chapter 3 up! With a mandatory dance party and the Fifth Hokage hovering over them like a flea, four of Konoha's best male ninjas are going to have one heck of a time asking their girls out! NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku.
1. A ball? With, like, GIRLS?

Title: Konoha Ball

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance/Humor

Category: Naruto

Summary: With a mandatory dance party and the Fifth Hokage hovering over them like a flea, four of Konoha's best male ninjas are going to have one heck of a time asking their girls out! "But Tsunade!! Can't we just go as, like, best friends?" "Well, all of your best friends are girls, so that settles it! A romantic party it is!"

**Hey!! This is a little fic about when Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji have to ask out girls to the Konoha Ball. The pairings are obvious (they're even in the summary!) but if you don't know them then it's a surprise! Just wanted to give the kunoichi a chance to wear their ball gowns and such and give the boys massive blushes!! Anyway, here we go!! Review please!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"How in the heck did we get stuck in this mess?" Shikamaru yawned.

"All because of HIM," Naruto pointed to Sasuke, who groaned. "It wasn't my fault!!"

"It so was!!" Naruto shouted. "Because of YOU, we have to ask out GIRLS to go to the flippin' Konoha BALL with!!"

"Oh, sure. Blame me," Sasuke sulked. Either way, he, along with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji, would have to ask out a girl to go to the Konoha Ball with.

"Well, though, it WAS your fault," Neji contradicted. "I mean, you DID mess everything up."

"No I didn't!" Sasuke fought back. "I only said..."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_"Uzumaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke! Nara Shikamaru! Hyuga Neji! JUST the men that I'm looking for!" Tsunade announced, grinning. _

_"What crazy scheme did you come up with now, woman?" Shikamaru asked._

_"We're going to have a Konoha Ball!!"_

_The four boys stood speechless. _

_"You aren't excited," Tsunade noticed, still smiling._

_"A _ball_...?" asked Naruto. "With...like..._girls_?" Tsunade nodded._

_"No!! We can't let that happen!" Shikamaru objected._

_"We have no time for this," Neji added._

_"Definitely," Sasuke agreed._

_"NO. Each of you, by law of Konoha, will ask out a female."_

_"THAT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!!" Naruto shouted._

_"No!! It's not THAT bad!!" Tsunade reasoned. "You get to pick the girl you go out with."_

_"Oh, joy," Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru mumbled in unison._

_"Seriously! Is this ball mandatory?" Neji asked._

_Tsunade replied, "Um. Duh."_

_"What point is there in it, though? I mean, just out of curiosity," Sasuke questioned aloud. _

_"There is none!!" Tsunade cheered, clapping like a five-year-old._

_The four boys stared at her expressionlessly. "Thanks a million, old hag," Naruto said._

_"But, seriously! Can't we just all go as, like, best friends if this thing's mandatory? Like, the four of us?" Shikamaru asked._

_"But all of your best friends are girls! That about settles it!!"_

_"NO!" Neji screamed. "He didn't mean it that way."_

_"But it's true," Tsunade told them._

_"It so is not!" Naruto shouted. "The four of US are best friends!" The other three nodded with angry expressions on their faces at Tsunade._

_Tsunade didn't care, though. "Not true. Uzumaki, I know how much you like Hyuga Hinata. There is absolutely no denying it."_

_"WHAT?!" Naruto demanded. "Untrue! Lies!"_

_"Speaking of Hyugas, Neji, don't think I don't know that Tenten is much closer to you than any of these boys."_

_"Huh?!" Neji shouted. "I don't agree with that at a-"_

_"And you, Shikamaru!" Tsunade interrupted. "You and Ino. 'Best friends' if I've ever seen them, correct?"_

_"INcorrect!!" Shikamaru burst out. "Ino is a TEAMMATE. And don't you dare say anything about-."_

_"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are best friends!" Tsunade shouted._

_"-Sasuke." Shikamaru looked angry._

_"Well, unlike these insecure losers, I'M unafraid to admit that Sakura is indeed my friend, but-"_

_"YOU AGREE WITH ME! Asking girls out is the way to go! Thank you, Sasuke! Now it's official!" Tsunade shook his hand by force and waved goodbye. "DON'T FORGET TO ASK THEM OUT BY OCTOBER 24__TH__!! YOU HAVE EXACTLY TWO WEEKS!! THE BALL STARTS ON OCTOBER 24__TH__ AT 6:00 P.M. AT THE SUPER-HUGE AUDITORIUM!!"_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji glared at Sasuke. "We were on our way to convincing her otherwise, man!" Naruto groaned.

"You had to open your mouth. You just had to," Shikamaru shook his head.

"Hey!! It's not my fault Tsunade has no life!"

"But it IS your fault we're all gonna be going to a flippin' ball with girls of our choice," Neji argued.

"Chill, guys. It can't be THAT bad!" Naruto persuaded. "It's not like we have to go out with someone we would never want to go out with!"

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all looked at Naruto funnily. "After you analyze something, you really can't find the negative side of any situation whatsoever, can you, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "Absolutely not."

Suddenly, the boys ran into Tsunade again. They immediately turned around to avoid confrontation, but Tsunade screamed, "HEY!!" The boys turned around in defeat.

"Have you thought about who you're asking to the ball yet?" she asked. The boys sighed and shook their heads. It was about ten minutes since they even FOUND OUT about the stupid ball. Of course they haven't.

"WELL YOU'D BETTER!! YOU HAVE TWO DAYS UNTIL THE BALL!!"

"What?!" Shikamaru yelled. "You said we had two weeks!!"

"Oh, no!" Naruto sighed. "Now we have two DAY-"

"I GET CONFUSED WITH MY WEEKS AND DAYS AND MONTHS AND YEARS AND CENTURIES AND MILLENNIUMS AND SEASONS AND PLANETS!!" Tsunade hollered.

"So? Two weeks or two days?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Two weeks," Tsunade replied calmly, which made the boys sweatdrop, but in relief.

Neji sighed. "Fourteen days to find a girl I actually wouldn't mind dating, gather the courage to ask said girl out, and hope she accepts so you won't annihilate me against my will. This, contrary to popular belief, should be fun."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Hope that was an OK beginning!! I will continue soon! Hope you LOVE IT!! Bye!**


	2. Who's asking who? Now it's settled!

Title: Konoha Ball

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: Teen (T)

Category: Naruto

Summary: With a mandatory dance party and the Fifth Hokage hovering over them like a flea, four of Konoha's best male ninjas are going to have one heck of a time asking their girls out!

**Hi! I loved this story and really wanted to get to the parts where they ask the girls out, so the sooner I update the quicker I can get to that part! ALSO, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!! Thank you! BYE!!**

**P.S. PLEASE READ!!: Sasuke is really OOC in this chapter. Please forgive me (and him.) He and everyone else will be in character (IC) for the rest of the story.**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Well, we should decide now on who we're asking out," Sasuke suggested after Tsunade had left. "And It definitely shouldn't be anyone we hardly know."

"Well, there's four of us, dattebayo." Naruto announced. "And, to tell you the truth, there's really only four kunoichi that we all know."

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about," Shikamaru agreed. "The only options are asking out Sakura, Ino, Tenten, or Hinata."

"So all of us will get one of them," Neji stated.

"Yeah. Hopefully, though, they'll accept," Naruto said. "Dattebayo, let's discuss who should ask out who."

"We must truly be pathetic so we actually have to DECIDE who's gonna ask out who," Shikamaru whined.

"Who cares! What if two of us ask out the same person?" Naruto objected. "Let's just sort out who's asking out who."

"ALRIGHT THEN!!" Sasuke cheered. Everyone looked at him funnily. "Err...I mean...hn.

"Hnnnnnnnn," Neji replied.

"Hnnnnnnnnnn," Sasuke fought back.

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," Neji argued.

"HNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! SHUT UP!!" Naruto argued.

"Now you know how we feel when you never shut up, idiot," Shikamaru complained.

"Okay, whatever!! Let's get this thing settled," Naruto announced.

"Okay. Let's start with Ino. Who's gonna ask out Ino?" asked Sasuke. "Because it's not gonna be me."

Everyone stood there motionless and speechless.

"I say Shikamaru should ask out Ino, dattebayo! I mean, they're on the same team and all!" Naruto announced.

Shikamaru blushed. "What the heck, Naruto? You and Sasuke are on the same team, too!"

"WHAT THE HECK, SHIKAMARU-BAKA!!" Naruto announced. Sasuke just started twitching and continued said twitching for a really long time afterwards.

"Well, Sasuke said he's not asking Ino out, and I sure as heck aren't. And Naruto suggested Shikamaru asking Ino out, so he obviously doesn't want to ask her out. Shikamaru, you're asking Ino out. That's final," Neji argued.

"B-but-" Shikamaru tried arguing but failed.

"NO BUTS!!" Naruto hollered. "No way in heck are Neji, Sasuke, and I asking Ino out! You can do that!"

"Too tired to argue," Shikamaru complained. "Besides, I only have to ask her out. She might decline, first of all, and the dance is only one night if she accepts, which she won't. She loves you, Sasuke."

"Which is exactly why I refuse to ask her out," Sasuke replied.

"Moving on!" Shikamaru replied, wanting to get Ino off the conversation. "Who's gonna ask out Tenten?"

"Not me," Sasuke backed away. "She's not my type."

"That's the stupidest question ever!" Naruto objected. "Neji should ask out Tenten because they're best friends and they're both a year older than us!"

"WHAT?!" Neji argued. "You-you can't just PROCLAIM that I'm gonna ask out Tenten!"

"But neither me nor the idiot will," Sasuke commented.

Neji groaned. "Oh, come on, do I have to?"

"Well, if you could date any girl in the whole world, who would it be?" Shikamaru asked, pretty much knowing the answer.

"..." Neji replied.

"Then it's settled!" Naruto announced. "Neji's asking out Tenten! Now we have to find out who's asking Hinata, and who's asking Sakura!"

"Naruto, you can ask out Hinata-sama. She feels more comfortable around you than Sasuke," Neji told him.

"Fine by me," Naruto replied. "I'd rather have Hinata than Sakura. So, it's settled! And that means that Sasuke is asking out Sakura!"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke objected. "I receive no say in anything, do I?"

"Not really," everyone else snickered.

"So you guys are pretty much forcing me to ask out Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Yup."

"What if I want to ask out Hinata, Tenten, or Ino?"

"You don't."

"Says who?"

"You know darn well you'd rather go out with Sakura than anyone else," Shikamaru told him.

"Well...TENTEN HYUUGA!! HINATA UZUMAKI!! INO NARA!!" was his comeback.

"What the heck?" Neji asked.

"...you know, I kinda combined the girls you're asking out with your last names, so it's as if you married them...it's supposed to be funny..."

"Well, it's not," Naruto shook his head.

"Shut it, Uzumaki!" Sasuke annoyedly said.

"Make me."

"Urgh. You guys are so annoying. I can't believe I have to ask out SAKURA," Sasuke grumbled. "I mean, we're friends and all, but, as you know, I'm kinda not the woman-loving type of man...especially not Sakura...because she's my friend...and-"

"No. You like her. You want to marry her. Um. Duh," Naruto replied. "Can you guys be optimistic and PRETEND to like the person you have to ask out. I mean, Hinata's not that bad; I'd rather ask her out than anyone else! Just close your eyes and imagine your girl with you...dancing with you in the moonlight...looking stunningly gorgeous...and when I say 'open,' tell me what you saw!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru closed their eyes. Naruto saw Shikamaru deep in thought, Neji biting his lip and closing his eyes even tighter, and he heard Sasuke sigh deeply. "Huuuuuuuuh..."

"Open your eyes!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke and Neji did, but Shikamaru was still imagining. "Neji, you were biting your lip and closing your eyes super tight. What did you see?"

"My mind took over...I saw Tenten slow-dancing with me...and wow, I looked really happy..." Neji whined.

"Ooh! Nice, Neji!" Naruto cheered. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru was lost in thought; his eyes still closed.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru?! SHIKAMARU?!"

Shikamaru finally snapped his eyes open. "What?! What?!"

"What were you thinking?" asked Naruto.

"I saw me and Ino laying on the grass and watching the stars...and I stood up for a minute and she stood up too and kissed me...and we were still kissing when you interrupted me," Shikamaru nervously explained.

"Nice, Shikamaru!! Sasuke? What did you see?"

Sasuke paused for a moment. And then he whined like a little baby. "She looked sooooo hot..."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**_PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW IF THAT CHAPTER SHOULD BE CHANGED. BECAUSE NORMALLY PEOPLE DON'T SORT OUT WHO WILL ASK OUT WHO. THEY JUST...ASK THEM._**

**Hope you liked it!! I loved writing that chapter but it really had nothing to do with the story! Except for the deciding of asking out the girls, it was pretty much a filler chapter. Anyway, review please! See ya!**


	3. Only got 5 minutes to woo the girls!

TITLE: Konoha Ball

AUTHOR: Moonlight Music Mistress

PAIRINGS: NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku

RATING: Teen

GENRE: Romance/Humor

CATEGORY: Naruto

SUMMARY: With a mandatory dance party and the Fifth Hokage hovering over them like a flea, four of Konoha's best male ninjas are going to have one heck of a time asking their girls out!

**See what happens when you participate in polls? I got a vote for "Konoha Ball" for next story to be updated on my poll, so here you go, person who voted for "Konoha Ball"! When you vote for a story to be updated, MMM-chan will do that. Okay? Hint for the future.**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Okay," Naruto said as the four boys walked down the street. "Let's go hang out with our girls. Then, maybe they'll get the idea that we're trying to ask them out so we don't have to flat out ask them right this second."

"For once, the dobe is smart," Neji sighed. Naruto yelled, "HEY!" in protestation.

"Okay," Shikamaru said, sighing. "Let's go find the girls and...just...stay with them. In five minutes we'll meet back here and tell each other how we're doing. We HAVE to make it convincing that we're trying to ask them out. Okay?" Everyone else nodded.

After this, Naruto walked to find Hinata (she was sitting under a tree reading a book), Sasuke walked to find Sakura (she was standing on the bridge looking at her reflection), Shikamaru walked to find Ino (she was at her flower shop), and Neji walked to find Tenten (she was at the training grounds). Let us find out how the guys are doing persuading the girls that they want to ask them out, shall we?

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

With Naruto and Hinata

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Hey, Hina-chan!" Naruto greeted the Hyuuga as she sat under a giant tree reading a book.Naruto sat down next to her. "What'cha reading?"

Hinata blushed. "N-nothing, really..." Naruto looked at the book. "Overcoming Shyness For Dummies" was printed across the cover. Naruto came up with the ingenious idea to snatch the book from her hands and put it down next to the tree. _I have to make her think I want to ask her out,_ Naruto thought. He then put his arm around her.

Hinata's head suddenly fell down. Naruto picked it up with his hand and noticed that her face was bright red. "What did I do wrong this time? Is it my breath?" Shaking her head back and forth with his hands and pinching her cheeks, Naruto whispered, "Hinata? Wake up!" Every passerby stopped to look at the scene before them. They all stifled laughter.

When Hinata finally woke up, Naruto's arm had left her side. _Do I REALLY have to do this? _he asked himself. He, contrary to what the other guys thought, truly didn't want to put himself in this embarrassment. But, since Tsunade would never let him see the end of it, his hand crept around her waist and pulled her close to him; letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"N-Naruto-kun! W-what a-are you d-d-doing?" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto slapped his head with his other hand, then noticed it had been five minutes. "CRAP!! Sorry, Hina-chan! I gotta go!"

Hinata was left to contemplate the situation for five and a half minutes afterwards, then continue her book.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

With Sasuke and Sakura

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sasuke found Sakura looking at her reflection on the bridge. He walked up to her and forced a smile. "Hey, Sakura," he greeted.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" Sakura turned around.

"It _is_ Sasuke," Sasuke told her. He was trying with everything not to let the smoke fly out of his ears. "How you doing?"

"G-good..." Sakura said. She thought, _Sasuke-kun is talking to me and he's not calling me annoying! CH'YEAH!!_

Sasuke was about to slap himself for doing this. He knew he needed to get Sakura to think he wanted to ask her to the Konoha Ball or else Tsunade would personally make his life torture. He regretted this, but...when Sakura turned around again to look at her reflection, he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at his own reflection over her right shoulder. Sakura blushed like a tomato.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, half-hoping for Sakura to push him into the lake below them; he was in so much torment doing this.

"N-nothing..." Sakura tried to keep her cool by not smiling as big as she'd wanted to. However, Sasuke then realized five minutes had passed, and said, "Gotta go! Bye!"

As she stood on the bridge above the lake, Sakura felt like crying a river because Sasuke had left. Ha, ha. Water pun.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

With Shikamaru and Ino

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Hey, Ino," Shikamaru walked up to Ino, who was in her flower shop.

"Hey, Shikamaru. What's up? Can I get you anything?" Ino greeted, then asked.

"Nothing much, you?" he strolled inside.

"Same, thanks."

Shikamaru walked up to the desk that was in front of Ino.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Ino asked after a minute. "Do you want a flower or a bouquet? Or are you here to talk? Or are you here to put your elbow on the table and refuse to leave?"

Shikamaru wished he'd never done this, but he smirked (more like forced himself to smirk) and walked over to the part of the flower shop where the single flowers were. He picked up a random sunflower and handed it to Ino, winking. "This is for you."

Ino blushed. "What the heck, Shikamaru? It's kinda my family's flower shop, of course it's mine. I know you're super-smart and all, but no need to point out the obvi-"

"Oh, NO! See ya, I gotta run!" Shikamaru ran out of the flower shop, leaving a very confused Ino who was looking at the sunflower with random curiosity.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

With Neji and Tenten

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Hi, Tenten," Neji greeted. Tenten, jumping up in surprise, turned around to face her teammate. "Oh. Hey, Neji! What brings you here?"

Neji mentally twitched, knowing he'd have to make Tenten think he was into her. Which was totally not true. Seriously. He was NOT in denial.

"Nothing much. Just felt like seeing my favorite teammate." Neji awkwardly spread his arms apart for a hug.

"What the heck?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Hug," Neji explained.

"I can see that."

"I see."

Awkward silence ensued for a bit, but then Neji made himself grin. "Well..." Neji then took her hand and swung it back and forth. "H-how you doing?" The smile on his face was obviously fake. But Tenten didn't catch that.

"Okay, what HAPPENED to you?" Tenten asked.

"OH NO!! Gotta go; see ya!" Neji hollered, realizing the five minutes were up. Tenten went back to her house and took a few aspirins and wondered if she was schizophrenic.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

With the guys after five minutes have gone by and they talked to their "girls"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Okay, it's official," Shikamaru said as the guys all arrived back at the meeting place. "Ino thinks I'm a complete idiot. I mean, who gives a girl a flower as a gift FROM HER OWN SHOP?!"

"Hey. Hina-chan fainted on me, ok?" Naruto announced. "She'll never be able to face me properly again!"

"Yeah. Well, Tenten's probably questioning her sanity now. Great idea for me to hold her hand and spread my arms out for a giant panda bear hug." Neji sighed. "She will never look at me the same."

"I put my arms around Sakura's waist and looked over her shoulder. It didn't work out," Sasuke nonchalantly explained. "Maybe we should ask them out to their faces next time we see them."

"But they'll never look at us the same way again!" Naruto reminded.

"That means there's only one logical explanation on what we do," Shikamaru told them.

"What's that?" the others except Sasuke asked.

"We switch girls."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**YES!! A cliffy has returned! Feh, I love cliffies! They OWN...if you're the author. But trust me. You will LOVE the next chapter, and I hope this one was ok! Thanks, review please! Bye!**


End file.
